We are investigating whether alterations in cell-mediated immunologic status are important in the pathophysiology of human uveitis; and whether changes in specific cell-mediated immunity (CMI) to unveal antigens or non-specific CMI are of diagnostic or prognostic use in the management of patients with uveal inflammation.